Altmer
The Altmer, also known as High Elves and SalacheThe Wild Elves/'Saliache',[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/interviews-skeleton-man Skeleton Man's Interview with Denizens of Tamriel] are a race of elves that inhabit parts of the Summerset Isles. They are one of the ten default playable races, primarily known for their enhanced magical abilities. As a race, the Altmer strive to maintain the appearance of their ancestor race, the Aldmer, primarily through highly selective traditions surrounding marriage and reproduction. By game *Altmer (Arena) *Altmer (Daggerfall) *Altmer (Battlespire) *Altmer (Morrowind) *Altmer (Oblivion) *Altmer (Skyrim) *Altmer (Online) *Altmer (Legends) Summerset Isles The Summerset Isles (also Sumurset Isle and, rarely, Summurset Isle) are two islands located southwest of Tamriel, west of Valenwood, from which the Aldmer spread onto the Tamriel mainland.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition - The Blessed Isle: Alinor and the Summersets - Imperial Geographic Society - The province is home to the Altmer. The islands have at times been part of the Tamrielic Empire, but at various times in Tamriel's history they have served as the capital of the Aldmeri Dominion, a confederacy of merish nations led by the Altmer.Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen - Headmaster Tanion of the College of Aldmeri Propriety Even though the Isles reside in the Abecean Sea, they are still considered a part of Tamriel. Physiology The Altmer are among the tallest of the humanoid races; taller than humans and even the other mer races. Their skin maintains a very pale golden hue, not quite the pale white of the northern human races such as Nords or Imperials, but far lighter than the Bosmer. They are slender, with prominently pointed ears and almond-shaped eyes. On average, Altmer are of smaller build than humans, and thus generally not as strong. Their tall stature also makes them less agile than their Bosmeri cousins. However, Altmer are among the most intelligent and magically-inclined races on Nirn, surpassing even the Bretons in magical aptitude. Culture The Altmer are one of the oldest races on Tamriel, one of the earliest descendants of the original mer race of Aldmer, who claimed direct descent from the Aedra.The Monomyth As a race, they are extremely proud of their Aldmeri heritage and make a concerted effort to maintain their genetic lineage.A Rejection of Open Borders - Kinlady Avinisse Their name translates from the Aldmeri language as High Ones, a name which is interpreted to mean "tall," "proud" or "snobbish."The Annotated Anuad - dialogue with savants For their part, the Altmer argue that they are the first true culture on Tamriel, thanks to their descent from the Aldmer. , motherland of the Altmer.]] The Altmer primarily live in the province of Summerset Isle, a large island off the southwest coast of Tamriel, which is southwest of Valenwood. According to their histories, their Aldmeri ancestors arrived on Summerset Isle due to mysterious reasons from the continent of Aldmeris. From here, splinter groups of Aldmer spread throughout Tamriel, but the Altmer remained on the Isles, acting as the nominal head of the empire of Altmeri nations on Tamriel. For most of the Merethic Era, the other races of elves on Tamriel acknowledged the Altmeri king as their own ruler, a practice which persisted until the founding of the Camoran Dynasty in Valenwood and the independence of the Ayleids in Cyrodiil from Summerset.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition - All the Eras of Man, A Comprehensive History of Our History - Imperial Geographic SocietyBefore the Ages of Man - Aicantar of Shimerene The Altmer have a very precise culture. From their customs to their buildings, or their appearance to their table manners.Protocol and Propriety in Summerset These exacting standards are enforced by law, and craftsmer have been prosecuted by the state for producing substandard work.Cases of the Divine Prosecution - High Magistrate Rinwaray This is also extended to the perfection of their race, and there have been at least rumours, and potentially actual practice, of infanticide of the majority of Altmeri infants in order to maintain standards of racial purity. Potentially in order to maintain this, Altmeri governments have at times restricted other races from visiting the Summerset Isles.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition - Aldmeri Dominion - Imperial Geographic Society Even during times of relative openness, the Altmer have treated other races with open disdain.An End to Isolation - Queen AyrennTsoxolza's Letter - Tsoxolza Religion Altmeri religion is based on worship of a group of Aedra who helped to create Mundus, a practice distilled from more generalised ancestor worship. The Psijic Order was founded in reaction against this trend, continuing to venerate all Et'ada, Aedra and Daedra alike, as powerful ancestor spirits, which they claim to be a continuation of the religion of Aldmeris.The Psijic Order - Vrithilin''The Old Ways'' - Loremaster Celarus With the exception of the Psijics, the Altmer consider the worship of Daedra to be heretical.Investigating our Allies, Part 2 - Felinwoin , one of several deities worshiped by the Altmer.]] The Altmeri pantheon venerates eight key deities, led by Auri-El, who many scholars equate with Akatosh.The Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy - Alexandre Simon However, others consider Akatosh a distinct deity within the Altmeri pantheon.Shezarr and the Divines - Faustillus Junius Auri-El was considered to have led the armies of the Old Ehlnofey against Lorkhan and the Wandering Ehlnofey in the Ehlnofey War in the Dawn Era. The remaining deities of the pantheon are a mixture of ascended Aldmer who did good things for the race, or those et'ada who acted as Auri-El's assistants and lieutenants in the Dawn Era.Varieties of Faith: The High Elves - Brother Mikhael Karkuxor The most notable exception to this is Magnus, who the Altmer view as the god of sorcery, who fled Mundus during its creation, rather than take part in it fully. Although they do not worship him, the Altmer do acknowledge the divinity of Lorkhan. The Altmer cast Lorkhan as a treacherous, shifty character who tricked the Aedra into carrying out his plan for creation. As the elves believe themselves to be direct descendants from Auri-El, they blame Lorkhan for the loss of their divinity. Altmer names High elf names usually consist of 5–8 characters without any spaces, dashes or symbols. Also, the Altmer do not have surnames, but they will very rarely have a clan name. Note that these rules are not mandatory or strict, but rather a base for creating an Altmer's name. Notable Altmer As they are the longest lived, and eldest, of the mortal races, many key historical and modern political figures are Altmer. These are some of the more notable or well-known Altmer in Tamriel: *Queen Ayrenn: The leader of First Aldmeri Dominion *Vanus Galerion: Founder of the Mages Guild. *Mannimarco: "The King of Worms," infamous necromancer, and long time enemy of Galerion and his Mages Guild. *Legate Fasendil: An Altmer legate of the Imperial Legion who despises the Thalmor. *Chancellor Ocato: The head of the Elder Council in the Third Era. *Umbacano: Renowned art and artifact collector; one of the wealthiest citizens of Cyrodiil. *Ryain Direnni, Aiden Direnni: Leaders of the Direnni Clan that ruled High Rock during the First Era; main antagonists of Alessia's empire. *Mankar Camoran: The mage-priest of the Daedric Prince of Destruction, Mehrunes Dagon. *Ruma and Raven Camoran, the son and daughter of Mankar Camoran. *Sinderion: A renowned alchemist of Cyrodiil. *Elenwen: Thalmor Ambassador to Skyrim and coordinator of the Thalmor Justiciars stationed there. *Ondolemar: Commanding officer of the Thalmor Justiciars of Skyrim. *Ancano: Thalmor advisor at the College of Winterhold. *Iachesis: Rite Master of the Psijic Order. *Loremaster Celarus: Loremaster of the Psijic Order. *Calcelmo: Leading researcher of the Dwemer in Tamriel. Appearances * * * * * * * * * cs:Altmerové de:Altmer es:Altmer fr:Altmer it:Elfi alti nl:Altmer pl:Altmer ru:Альтмер fi:Altmer uk:Альтмер Category:Races Category:Mer Category:Altmer